


Cherchez La Femme Previews and Excerpts

by sexylibrarian1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Light Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: RECENTLY UPDATEDLydia and Alexandrina are two perfectly average girls in their twenties who have found themselves stuck in the ruts of their lives. Alexandrina has just gotten away from a bad relationship and works a job she hates; Lydia is unemployed with two worthless degrees. All of that changes when they find themselves in the midst of a crowd. Instead of being at the Comic-Con event they meant to go to, however, they are in the middle of the Stark Expo... and who should they run into but Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, who are young, carefree, and have yet to become the men the girls know. Immediately, they are torn, faced with the choice of ignoring what will happen, or risking their lives in this new world and time to tell the boys who they are, where they come from, and what they know. Logic and reason have no place in the slow burn of Alexandrina and Steve, or in the uncontrollable, primal need of Lydia and Bucky, but the consequences of whichever choice they make are still there; who pays the price is left up to the girls.





	1. Cherchez La Femme Section Titles

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I had the glorious luck to come upon the Captain America fandom. Story ideas started running around in my head like hamsters on wheels, and I found Tumblr, this site, and a few other sites as a result. I started reading a lot of fic. And not ONCE have I seen a fic where a person-ANY PERSON- meets Bucky and/or Steve in the forties, KNOWING what's going to happen to them. I thought it would make for a hugely interesting dynamic, so, I decided to start writing it. A couple months and 110 handwritten pages later, it's gotten a bit out of control. 
> 
> I had thought to make it a Bucky/Reader and Steve/Reader fic, and was currently using my own name and a friend's to substitute, but as soon as I hit forty pages I went "Oh dear, this is going to be quite a bit bigger than I thought, I need fully developed characters." So I based Lydia off of myself and Alexandrina off of a couple of friends. It's been rather fun to imagine a taller, prettier, more confident version of myself in a relationship with a guy who looks exactly like Sebastian Stan.
> 
> So far, Steve and Bucky are based a bit off of their movie counterparts, a bit off of their comic counterparts, and I made up some traits in my own head. 
> 
> I've changed the timeline a bit, and worked some events around (minor tweaking) but I have tried to keep certain events in the movies and lines in the story as well ("taking all the stupid" for example).
> 
> It is still being handwritten, so it's not going to be put up in full for a while. What I usually do is write by hand, edit by hand (much easier to spot mistakes), and as I type it up, that's when it'll start coming up. However, I have put a bit from Part One and Part Two on Tumblr, and have some little notes about it on there as well. I thought I'd do that here. What follows is the excerpt from Part One, the one from Part Two, and the notes regarding the titles.
> 
> This is mostly a Captain America fic, but there are going to be little nods to Outlander and Once Upon A Time, because I love them too. If you like what you've read, by all means, leave a comment or kudos, or just make inarticulate noises in the comments (God knows I've done it enough on Tumblr!). If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the work, let me know. I'll do my best to answer without spoilers. The link to my Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sexylibrarian1.

Prologue: Je Taime (I Love You)  
Part One: Un Peu, Beaucoup (A Little, A Lot)  
Part Two: Tendrement, Passionment (Tenderly, Passionately)  
Part Three: A La Folie (To Madness, Folly)  
Part Four: Pas du Tout (Not At All)   
Epilogue: Plus Que Ma Propre Vie (More Than My Own Life)  
Title: Cherchez La Femme (Look for the Woman)

*In context, "cherchez la femme" (look for the woman) essentially means that if a man is acting out of order, there is usually a woman behind it and/or that she is the cause of it, so find her, and find the solution to your problem. 

I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FREAKING FUN WITH THAT.


	2. Cherchez La Femme Excerpt: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, light sexual content, sexual innuendo

**(Steve drawing)**

Alexandrina waited, watching him with widening eyes; after a few nervous glances at her and some erratic pencil-tapping, he’d settled into a slow, relaxing rhythm, sliding pencil across paper with ease. Andi saw his shyness and bitter reserve melt away; the tension lines in his face settled into an expression of purpose, and he no longer looked at her as though she might bite him. His brow was slightly furrowed, his mouth was turned down in concentration, and his eyes sparked with an intensity that made Alexandrina think _he_ might bite _her._

Her toes curled.

**(A letter from Bucky)**

_I_ _’ve been thinking about you every single day since I’ve been gone. I think about how I want to take you out for a movie and ice cream, and how I’d love to go to a nice dinner and then take you back to my apartment and kiss you and touch you and fuck you until I don’t know where you end and I start. You’d reach up and put your fingers in my hair and thrust your hips against mine because you’d be so breathless you couldn’t beg me anymore._

_Look at me, turning into a writer, doll! Aren’t you proud? I’d better stop, though, I forgot they’re reading these letters to censor them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out how to get italics and bold font.... do not want to go back into my other stories and fix it because ugh.


	3. Cherchez La Femme Excerpt: Part Two

**In which Lydia has become a war nurse**

After shooting lessons from Peggy, which resulted in Lydia winning a simulated battle situation against her (it had been close, but Lydia had definitely won), the soldiers here not only called her “The Angel of Death” but also “Full Metal Bitch.” She’d written to Alexandrina about hearing the officers blurt it out in what was meant to be a private conversation, and Alexandrina had added the word “of” in a very inappropriate place.

           Neither she nor Howard had received their weekly call that Friday.

**Discussing sex with Steve**

Neither of them **(Bucky and Lydia)** had noticed Steve helplessly mouthing _clitoral stimulation_ in the background, but now Lydia turned on him with a ferocity that made him jump. “Drina also likes getting bruises and being told what to do, so when you get more comfortable, you should definitely put her up against the wall and go all ‘Captain’ on her.”

           “GUYS! DINNER!” Alexandrina bellowed from downstairs.

**One of those moments that I usually scream about on Tumblr with no context, in which Howard and Bucky are discussing Christmas gifts**

“You can’t just _give_ that to me, Mr. Stark-”

           “I can and I will, Sergeant Barnes,” Howard shot back. “When are you gonna learn to call me Howard?”

           “When you learn to call me Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been making horrible noises of pain and frustration on Tumblr as I write this... sometimes because I mean to break my own heart, and therefore the reader's, and other times, I don't mean to. This was one of those times where I didn't mean to with that last section. Oops.


	4. Part 3 Excerpt

(1) 

“NO!” she (Alexandrina) bellowed, and Steve winced. “I am DONE watching you leave! I have tried every way I know of to get you to stay and… I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?” He looked as though his heart was about to break.

“I can’t watch you leave anymore.”

“Drina, please don’t do this–I don’t want to watch you leave, either-”

“You’ll only have to do it once.” 

 

(2) 

“The war will end someday.” A wistful expression stole onto Bucky’s face. “And then we can both tell the government to go fuck itself. We’ll never work for anyone again. And we can go home, and you can marry Alexandrina, and we can get nice houses next door to each other, and Lydia can write her books and Alexandrina can have babies and smother ya to death. Lydia’ll make lots of money, because how could she not? Her books are so good–and I’ll come home from work every day and we’ll get together for dinner and play with your kids… and we’ll grow old together, Stevie, you and me and our girls. And once day we’ll be sittin’ in rockin’ chairs and tradin’ war stories and shit.”


	5. Part 4 Excerpt

The giggling, loud laughter, and screaming could go on well into the night if Lydia and Natasha started drinking late enough. More often than not, Alexandrina joined them, but none of the men were allowed. Usually, they drank straight vodka, tequila, or whisky, and got as drunk as they could as fast as they could. 

Lydia and Natasha had grown quite close; their shared pasts in HYDRA and the KGB gave them a bond that none of the others could have. They tried to keep their drinking sessions lighthearted, though, and tonight was no exception. Alexandrina joined them after they polished off a bottle of vodka, and they played drinking games until three.

The next afternoon, Fury wrecked his car.

* * *

“Lydia?”

She jumped.

“Sorry,” Natasha said quickly, sitting down by her. “I thought you said you were hungry.”

“I forgot my purse.” Lydia shrugged.

Natasha dug into her own purse. “What do you want?”

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“Forget it,” she interrupted. “I’m hungry, too. What do you want?”

“Uh… just a soda and one of those cupcakes.”

Natasha bought the food and then came back over. “You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?”

Lydia slowly raised her head.

“Whenever you think about him, you get this… unique look on your face,” she explained. “It’s somewhere between dangerously pissed, desperately sad, and completely empty.” She shrugged, blushing a little. “That’s the closest I can come to describing it, anyway.”

“Me and my glass face,” Lydia quipped with a wry grin. “I’m a horrible spy, aren’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm almost done! I have to write the Prologue and Epilogue, and then I move into editing! At this point, it's probably going to be only a couple of weeks before it starts coming up!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to share these titles because they're an Outlander nod... and also because each one has a double or triple meaning and I was bouncing up and down, so damn happy with myself.


End file.
